Into the Wild!
'''Into the Wild! '''is the twenty-first chapter of Season 1 and the twenty-first chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on March 18, 2018 and finished on March 25, 2018. Plot Having prepared the best they can in the days before, Carol, Natalie, Lewis and Sara meet out front of the school for Stage 4, where there is a group of students and teachers already there, including Darklaw. Darklaw tells how Stage 4 will work, reporting that each student will be teleported to a random part of the nearby Sylphia Forest, and will have to face monsters, their performance in combat monitored by the teachers from afar. Those who the teachers deem fit will move onto the final stage. With a whip of the hand from the space magic teacher, Ms. Chronos, the group is off. The scene first focuses on Natalie, who is startled by something in the bushes. It turns out to be just an Umbear. Natalie hides herself, sighing in relief when it doesn’t notice her. She then hears buzzing. When she investigates, she finds a Shockwasp. The odd buzzing noise goes on for a little bit, but when it ends, two more show up. She backs away from them. When the first attacks, she shoots an arrow clean through, taking it down. The other two prove harder to kill, forcing Natalie to retreat, tripping over a tree root as she runs away from them. Just when things seemed grim, a red-haired individual comes in and rescues Natalie. She introduces herself as Raquna, and gives Natalie some advice before leaving again. The scene then spins off who Carol, who is currently in a tree, on the lookout. A harpie doesn’t seem to want her there, but Carol doesn’t seem to care. Then, the harpie begins attacking Carol, due to Carol being stubborn. The scene devolves into a scratching fight, and the two fall out of the tree. Carol then grabs the harpy by the feet, in which the harpy begins to fly up, giving Carol an even better view than before. Just then, Carol is rammed in the back, by an older-looking harpie, that turns out to be the other harpie’s older sister. Carol then switches harpies, counting on the older harpy flying better. Carol, using her dark magic tendrils, “drives” the elder harpy through some trees. The older harpy shakes Carol off of her, and begins to attack Carol. Suddenly, an arrow comes through and pierces into the older harpies left wing, sending the harpie to the ground. It turns out to be none other than Natalie! The two both begin to fight the harpies together, although Carol seems more interested in making one a mount. Carol then when trying to have the older harpy fly up, is scratched in the face by the harpy. She suddenly tightens her tendrils, and brings the harpy down to the ground, effectively hogtying the harpy. However, what she doesn’t realize, is she’s doing it a bit wrong, and is choking the monster. It is not until too late that she realizes this, where Natalie and Carol are horrified by a “dead” harpy. Luckily, it isn’t dead, but the younger harpy doesn’t seem to realize it. The younger harpy runs off, vowing revenge. The scene then transitions over to Sara, who is walking in the forest. She looks around, trying to keep her guard, yet she fails to notice a shadowy figure observing her from a nearby tree, and it catches Sara by surprise. It turns out to be a lamia, who has wrapped its tail around Sara’s leg and is lifting her up. The lamia then taunts the wiggling Sara, before getting kicked in the face. Sara and the Lamia trade blow after blow, until Sara sends the Lamia into the bush with a powerful kick. She walks away, thinking she won, only to be sneak attacked by the lamia, who coils around Sara’s entire body. Sara tries to get out, but is unable to. The lamia sinks her fangs into Sara’s neck and starts to drain Sara’s mana. Sara, knowing what happened the last time she ran low on mana, heats up her hands to burn the lamia, forcing it to let Sara go. She then sends the lamia off with a powerful Rapid Spin kick, and knocks it out. Sara then begins to walk off, but then notices a bud to her 8 o’clock. The bud opens, an Alraune awakens. It towers over Sara, who knows she’s in trouble. The scene transitions to Lewis. Nothing seems to have attacked Lewis for about five minutes, seemingly him getting lucky. Just then, a bunch of slimes attack Lewis. Since they’re so weak, they are no match for Lewis, as Lewis absolutely destroys them. Lewis walks along the river, in which he discovers a cave. He activates his light magic before entering the cave, in order to get a light source. As he enters the cave, he notices spiders, and deems it Arachnorb territory. The river flows off into a 26-foot waterfall, which drops down into a lake, seemingly deep enough for Lewis to chance a jump. Just then, Lewis hears Arachnorbs behind him. He takes the chance of tying his chain around a rock to the cliff and jumping off. However, the rock gives way, sending Lewis falling into the lake. Luckily, he manages to come out without a scratch, but he hears screams. It seems this lake has unhostile mermaids in it, who speak Celestial. Luckily for him, a classmate named Jean comes along who seems to be fluent in Celestial. He also seems to be friendly with the mermaids in this cave. Jean warns Lewis of a Deathtalon which seems to be roaming around. Lewis chooses to leave the cave, hoping the Deathtalon left. Debuts (In order of appearance) * Raquna * Young Harpie * Older Harpie * Lamia * Alraune * Mermaid Trio * Jean Cast * DoubleDubbel – Darklaw, Raquna, Young Harpie, Older Harpie, Sara, Lamia, Alraune, Mermaid Trio, Jean * AGNerd-Bot – Carol, Lewis * Mistrala – Chronos * The Phoenix – Natalie Trivia